Anjo
by Cherrry-Bomb91
Summary: Anjos são seres de Deus, iluminados e puros. Sasuke é um anjo de Deus, enviado a terra com mais dois anjos para impedir o grande mal que ronda uma pequena cidade no sul do Japão. Sua missão era observar uma humana, uma possível reencarnação de um espirito do mal que havia causado muitos desastres num passado distante. Será que ele largará suas asas por uma humana amaldiçoada?
1. Prólogo

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**

Olá gente *-* mais uma fanfic novinha em folha para vocês, meus lindos :)  
Sei que reclamo dos meus excessos de fic, mas eu não resisti e preciso colocar esta minha ideia para fora kkkkkkkkkkkk  
Então, esta história é com um tema que eu adoooooro e espero que vocês curtam :D  
Atenção: as frases em itálico, sãos os pensamentos, pois anjos se comunicam assim, então não tem travessão nas falas, mas não fiquem preocupados, pois vou adquirir este ícone nos próximos capítulos.  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPITULO 1 - Prólogo.**

 _ **Paraíso dos Céus - 7 Dias antes.**_

 _Os humanos são seres incompressíveis, frágeis, sujos, cruéis, e totalmente ignorantes._

O anjo dizia em pensamentos, para o outro anjo que estava ao seu lado. Ambos olhavam as pessoas da terra por detrás das nuvens do paraíso.

 _Não seja duro com eles, Daniel._ O anjo que estava ao seu lado o respondeu por pensamentos. _Você nunca esteve entre eles para saber o quanto eles sofrem por serem assim._

O anjo denominado Daniel, virou seu corpo totalmente feito de luz genuinamente branca e brilhante, para o anjo ao seu lado.

 _Mas isso não são motivos para tratar outro ser de sua espécie daquele jeito Gabriel._ O tom luminoso do corpo de Daniel intensificou mais seu brilho, um brilho que cegaria um humano a um quilômetro de distância. _Eles são feitos do mesmo pó, da mesma carne. A lei deles não é justa, uns com muito, outros com menos. Eles não percebem que quando a morte levarem suas almas através do véu, nada daquilo que eles desejam e cobiçam, lavrará consigo? Esse ato de mesquinharia só pesará na balança no dia do juízo final._

Daniel não admitia a forma como os humanos viviam, o jeito sujo e podre que eles faziam para sucumbir seus desejos internos. Ele nunca tivera entre os humanos, sempre passou a sua existência olhando a terra e os seres que habitavam nela. Não entendia por que os humanos tinham necessidade de possuir certas coisas, objetos insignificantes.

 _Entenda meu irmão, eles não sabem o que fazem._ O anjo Gabriel o respondeu sem tirar sua atenção da terra. _Você é um anjo jovem, acabara de completar recentemente seu milênio de existência. Está mais do que preparado para ter missões na terra, perto dos humanos._ A luz que emanava do corpo de Gabriel intensificou, quando ele se virou para Daniel que parecia não compreender como os humanos eram. _Viver entre os humanos é mais difícil do que parece. Além de sermos anjos, somos puros, livre de maldades e pecados. E quando estamos em missão entre os humanos, temos que ser cuidadosos para não cometer muitos pecados e ficarmos impuros. Nós não temos um livre arbítrio. Somos criados para adorar e servir a Deus, e ajudar os humanos que precisam de ajuda. Não podemos cometer pecados._

Gabriel se lembrava das vezes que fora para terra. Recebera um corpo humano, o com o corpo veio muitas tentações. Ele tivera que manter a mente sempre limpa e fugir dos desejos que sentia quando mais tempo ficava entre a terra dos pecados. Era tentador, e sabia que se entregasse aos desejos humanos, ele perderia suas asas e viraria um decaído. Viveria entre os humanos, vagando pela eternidade, como um ser insignificante.

 _Mas mesmo assim, não entendo._ Daniel falou por fim, sua luz brilhou mais. _Você nunca dissera qual o nome que você era chamado, quando tinha um corpo humano._

Daniel perguntou quando percebeu seu irmão perdido em suas lembranças internas. O copo flutuante de Gabriel começou a se movimentar, saindo daquele lugar que era a sua mente. Daniel o acompanhou.

 _Para quem não queria saber das vidas dos humanos, você está bem curioso, Daniel._

O anjo Gabriel questionou, saindo de seus devaneios.

 _Pare de bobagem Gabriel, não que eu tenha algum interesse em vidas humanas, mas só por saber. Não entendo, de não podermos usar nossos nomes quando estamos na terra, e sim outro._

A sua luz corpórea em torno de Gabriel brilhou mais, quando se voltou para o outro anjo.

 _Nós recebemos outro nome, pois nunca, em hipótese alguma podemos dizer nossos nomes para um humano._

 _E por que não?_ Daniel quis saber, ele não compreendia.

 _Por que seu nome é a sua essência. É derivada da estrela em que você nasceu._ Gabriel explicou. _Quando dois anjos nascem na mesma estrela, seja ela qual for, recebemos um nome parecido. É como se nascêssemos do ventre da mesma mulher. Somos denominados irmãos. O que acontece com nós dois._

 _Entendi._ Disse Daniel, em pensamentos para seu irmão ao lado. _Mas você ainda não disse seu nome, quando está entre os humanos._

 _Itachi._

Daniel se virou para seu irmão, sua luz cintilava mais do que tudo. Ficou imaginando, tentando entender algum significado daquele nome estranho, mas nada vinha em sua mente. Nenhuma estrela vinha à deriva daquele nome, tão diferente.

Gabriel começou:

 _No dia quando estiver entre os homens da terra, você também receberá um corpo e um nome humano, dependendo da região onde você for enviado. Vai ter responsabilidades diante da missão que receber._ Gabriel virou novamente seu corpo de luz para Daniel. _Os tempos são outros agora, meu irmão. Nós anjos de Deus, sentimos que um grande mal está para cair sobre a vida humana, e temos que estarmos preparados para livrarmos os quem tem fé das coisas ruins._

Daniel fitou as nuvens brancas, cheia de neblina e vento. Ele também pressentia o mal se aproximando. Sabia que devia está preparado para a batalha, contra as forças do mal, que se aproximava sorrateiramente. Nunca havia entrado numa missão perigosa, se sentia... Estranho. Uma sensação de desconforto, diante da situação.

 _Também sinto que algum mal está por vir..._

Daniel fora interrompido por uma voz soada telepaticamente:

 _Ah, vocês estão aí._

Tanto Daniel quanto Gabriel, ergueram o olhar, para o corpo de luz que se aproximava. E ele não estava sozinho. Mais dois anjos o acompanhavam.

 _Arcanjo Pedro, aconteceu alguma coisa?_

 _Sim Gabriel._ O arcanjo voltou para o anjo ao lado de Gabriel. _Daniel, você será mandado a terra em missão com Miguel e Luciana._

Daniel voltou sua atenção para os dois anjos atrás de Pedro, retornando a atenção ao arcanjo.

 _Missão?_

 _Sim._ O arcanjo Pedro disse em pensamentos, para os anjos. _Tanto você como Luciana são anjos jovens. Será a primeira missão de vocês. Mas não se preocupe, pois vocês dois não irão sozinhos. O arcanjo Miguel vai junto e os guiará._

Daniel assentiu, o que fez sua luz corpórea se intensificar ainda mais deu brilho. Estava nervoso, isto era fato, mas iria fazer de tudo para fazer esta missão - sua primeira missão -, um sucesso.

O arcanjo continuou:

 _Mandamos alguns anjos para vários cantos da terra, para colher informações sobre o mal que está por vir. E recentemente, percebemos uma regularidade em certo canto da terra, especialmente em uma humana no auge de sua adolescência._

 _O que tem a humana, arcanjo Pedro?_ Perguntou Gabriel postado ao lado de seu irmão.

 _A humana é amaldiçoada Gabriel._ Explicou o arcanjo. _Ela é a reencarnação de um espirito maligno que causou muito caos no mundo em eras passadas. Estamos sempre a vigiando, desde seu nascimento. Seu anjo-da-guarda está sempre à espreita a protegendo e vigiando, se alguma coisa de errado está acontecendo. Mas até agora nada de suspeito, mas creio que ela possa ver seu próprio anjo-da-guarda._

Os anjos prestavam atenção em cada palavra proferida em suas mentes por aquele arcanjo.

 _Mas isso é sério, arcanjo Pedro._ Questionou Gabriel.

 _Sim_. O arcanjo se virou para os quatro anjos. _Por isso mandarei vocês dois Luciana e Daniel para monitorarem os passos da humana. Miguel irá com vocês, e tome muito cuidado. Não permita sua essência de anjo transpareça, pois esta humana é diferente._

Os dois anjos jovens se pontaram, um ao lado do outro. Miguel também arcanjo, ficara ao lado de Luciana.

O arcanjo Pedro ficou a frente de Miguel.

 _Miguel, como das outras vezes, você se chamará Kakashi no seu tempo que estiver na terra._ Miguel assentiu, e o arcanjo se voltou para o outro anjo. _Luciana, você agora se chamará Hinata. E você Daniel, se chamará Sasuke._

Todos se prontificaram com seus nomes, e Pedro continuou:

 _Vocês receberão um corpo humano, assim que chegarem a terra. Mantenham a mente limpa e livre de sentimentos ruins. Evite cometer muitos pecados, pois quando retornará aos céus, ficarão mais tempo em processo de purificação. E por tudo quanto é mais sagrado, não sucumbam os prazeres carne e nem deseje, pois assim que o fizer, irão perder as asas e decairá. Vagarão pela terra como seres insignificantes, como castigo, pela eternidade._

O arcanjo junto aos dois anjos jovens estava calmo. Esta não era a sua primeira missão em terras humanas, sabia muito bem como se portar. Sabia que no começo iria ser muito difícil para os dois anjos jovens, a acostumar com um corpo humano. Ele também sentiu dificuldades no começo, mas conseguiu se acostumar. E depois que está acostumado, o corpo humano se tornava uma espécie de vício.

Os anjos não tinha um livre arbítrio. Eles eram criados só por um propósito. E aquele corpo humano dava uma sensação, de mais. De ser uma coisa que eles nunca serão... Humanos. Ele temia por aqueles anjos jovens, e inexperientes. Temia que eles se viciassem na vida humana e não desejasse mais voltar aos céus. Pediria internamente para tudo der certo nesta missão, e que resolvesse o problema mais rápido para assim retornar aos céus.

Gabriel também pensava a mesma coisa, sabia que seu irmão repudiava a vida humana. Ele era muito confuso naquele assunto. Não sabia como será a reação de Daniel quando vê de perto como que é ser um humano.

A voz do arcanjo Pedro, em seu pensamento o tirou de seu devaneio.

 _Não se preocupem, vamos nos comunicar através de um anjo mensageiro. Creio que já está na hora de vocês três partirem. Estão prontos?_

Os três anjos assentiram, concordando.

 _Muito bem. Boa sorte, e fiquem com Deus._

O arcanjo Pedro estendeu uma grande luz azul que ofuscou a luz branca dos três anjos, antes deles caírem do céu.

 _ **Continua.**_

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:  
**

O que acharam?  
Está ruim?  
Ai estou tão nervosa com esta fanfic, espero ter agradado todos vocês :)  
O nosso anjo Daniel, agora é Sasuke, e vai ter um corpo humano, comoele deve agir diante disso?  
Comenten, pois quero ver o que acharam.  
Beijos ^^


	2. Humanos

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 2 - Humanos.  
**

 ** _Sul do Japão - Konoha._**

Sete dias.

Foram sete dias que os três anjos levaram, caindo até chegar a terra.

Nesses dias, que estavam sendo sugados para baixo, eles sentiam mudanças em seus corpos transparentes e iluminados. Eles não conseguiam se mover, estavam totalmente imóveis, mas conseguiam sentir as mudanças.

O arcanjo Miguel de codinome Kakashi, estava calmo, pois já havia passado por aquela situação antes. Sabia que seu corpo transparente estava se transformando em um corpo sólido, um corpo humano.

Mas os outros dois anjos, tanto Daniel de codinome Sasuke, e Luciana de codinome Hinata, estavam estranhando tudo aquilo. Era estranho, e ao mesmo tempo apavorante, pois não conseguiam enxergar o que estavam acontecendo consigo.

Era a primeira missão dos dois entre os humanos. Nunca havia feito nenhuma em todas as suas existências. Sasuke lembrava-se de seu mestre e irmão Gabriel dissera; que ficar entre humanos era difícil, pois os pecados que os rondam eram tentador. Ele tinha a consciência de se manter com a mente sempre limpa, focado em seu objetivo, em sua missão. Ele não iria se desviar.

Enquanto caía, sua mente trabalhava, nas possibilidades do que estaria o esperando na terra, e tentava se manter, o mais calmo possível, já que isso estava sendo difícil.

Já o anjo Hinata, estava totalmente atordoada. Tinha ouvido histórias de outros anjos experientes, que havia estado na terra, entre os humanos. Sabia que muitos deles nunca voltavam para os céus, pois se apegavam aos caprichos e desejos humanos, se tornando decaídos, se tornando demônios.

Seu irmão gêmeo Luciano, estava na terra em missão há algum tempo. E aquilo a confortava, pois sabia que não estaria sozinha, quer dizer, ela nunca estava sozinha, pois tinha Deus com sigo. Mas ficava mais animada, pois veria seu irmão novamente.

O grande planeta azul se aproximava. Os três anjos estavam caindo em uma velocidade muito grande em direção ao grande planeta. Em poucos minutos entraram na grande atmosfera, e seus corpos tomaram uma coloração avermelhada, enquanto eram puxados, mais, e mais para baixo. Os olhos de Sasuke se fecharam automaticamente, devido a grande gravidade e esperando pelo o grande impacto que estava por vir...

 _BOOM..._

O baque dos três corpos em massa em contato com a terra dura e rochosa foi ensurdecedor. Sasuke sentia seu corpo tremendo no chão duro, sem controle. A sensação estranhamente e insuportável, o atingia de cheio. Não só ele como os outros dois anjos caídos no chão.

Aquilo era dor que ele sentia?

O ar não entrava, ele não conseguia respirar direito.

O que estava acontecendo afinal?

Era o que o anjo Sasuke conseguia pensar diante daquela situação totalmente nova que acontecia com ele.

 _Dez..._

 _Vinte..._

 _Trinta..._

Fora trinta minutos inteirinho que ele passara jogado no chão de terra. A luz que emanavam de suas asas brancas e grandes, com um leve tom azul-claríssimo, iluminava ao seu redor. E ele não era o único.

Aos poucos, os ferimentos de seu corpo, por causa da queda, estavam curados, sem nenhum arranhão. E aquele incômodo irritante que se apossava em meu corpo se acessava, e aos poucos, conseguia puxar o ar para dentro de meu corpo humano.

Abrindo os olhos, ele pode enxergar o céu escuro, com nuvens carregadas de chuva. Seu copo não tremia mais, não doía mais.

A respiração ainda estava intensa, quando abaixou o olhar. Ele viu um pouco do corpo humano que havia recebido, estirado no chão. Virou a cabeça para o lado e pode ver as asas brancas ao lado de meu braço. A luz azul o envolvendo, a sua essência de anjo.

Com dificuldade o anjo tentou erguer o corpo, conseguindo ficar sentado. Ele olhou para suas mãos, enquanto as abriam e fechavam, impressionado. Eram mãos de humano. Eram as _suas_ mãos.

Ainda abobalhado e curioso, ergueu-as até seu rosto e o apalpou, bochecha, boca, nariz... Era macio. Sentiu fios tocando em suas mãos, fios de cabelos. Pegou uma mecha grande que estava ao lado do meu rosto, e pode ver as pontas. Eram finos, lisos e pretos.

Ele era um humano.

Um anjo no corpo de um.

Passou o seu olhar ao seu redor, vendo que estava num pequeno buraco que se formara durante sua queda. Desviou o olhar para suas pernas. Estava com os pés descalços, uma calça comprida branca de linho, suja e um pouco rasgada, devido à queda. Estava também com uma camisa também branca, pouco larga, de mangas compridas do mesmo tecido de sua calça. Suas asas estavam com as pontas dobradas pela posição que estava sentado.

Sasuke levou uma mão ao chão rochoso e outra no joelho, mas antes que tentasse se levantar, uma mão estava estendida para si. Ele ergueu seu olhar para cima e pode ver um homem em sua frente.

Esse homem estava vestido que nem ele, com vestígios de sujeira em toda parte se sua roupa. Seus cabelos eram de um loiro tão claro e cinzento, que se tornavam quase brancos. Seus olhos eram pequenos, puxados e pretos. A pele era clara, os lábios finos, e uma pequena pinta no lado esquerdo do rosto, um pouco abaixo da boca. Era um homem extremamente lindo.

 _Quem é..._

Sasuke confuso, olhando o homem a sua frente questionou em pensamentos, mas fora interrompido.

\- Sou eu, Daniel. - a voz de Kakashi saíra baixa, porém grave e forte.

Sasuke que estava sentado no chão segurou na mão estendida do arcanjo que o oferecia, o ficando de pé em seguida. Deu uma leve cambaleada para o lado, devido sua inexperiência, mas o arcanjo de codinome Kakashi o segurou, até ele manter seu equilíbrio nas pernas.

 _Obrigado, arcanjo Miguel._ Ele agradeceu telepaticamente, fitando o anjo a sua frente.

A luz ainda envolvia todo o corpo de Sasuke, suas grandes asas brancas estavam abertas, fazendo a luz clarear e cintilar ainda mais aquele grande campo escuro e deserto de Konoha.

Sasuke olhou para o anjo a sua frente, e ao contrário dele, Miguel não estava com suas asas, e nem o brilho em volta de seu corpo.

 _Esconda suas asas. O brilho delas vai acabar chamando atenção para nós._ Kakashi falou em pensamentos para o anjo atordoado a sua frente.

Sasuke / Daniel, ficara sem saber o que fazer. Ele nunca escondera suas asas antes. Como ele esconderia uma coisa tão grande que eram suas asas brilhantes?

 _Como eu faço isso, Miguel?_

Miguel/Kakashi fitou o jovem garoto a sua frente. Claro que ele não sabia, era a sua primeira missão. Era primeira vez que ele estava nesta situação.

 _Concentre-se, mantenha a mente focada em esconder as asas e elas sumirão._ A voz rouca de Kakashi soou em seus pensamentos.

Sasuke apenas maneou com a cabeça concordando, enquanto fechava os olhos, se concentrando em esconder suas asas.

Kakashi subiu aquele pequeno buraco, e caminhou um pouco mais para o lado, onde pode enxergar mais outro buraco, onde se encontrava aquele outro anjo, lá dentro.

Ao contrário de Sasuke, Hinata já estava de pé. Kakashi pode ver a forma humana que ela possuía. Ela era baixinha, seus cabelos eram longos, lisos e pretos, com um tom azulado. Ela estava vestida com um vestido de mangas compridas que iam até os tornozelos, totalmente branco, do mesmo tecido de suas roupas. Estava com os pés descalço, e suas asas brancas com um leve tom de lavanda, iluminava o local onde ela estava.

Hinata estava maravilhada no que ela tinha se tornado. Era fascinante. Há sete dias, ela era um espirito que emanava muita luz, e agora ela tinha um corpo humano, com movimentos e sentidos de tato. Aquilo era... _Incrível._

Ela sentiu alguém se aproximando, e ergueu seu olhar encontrando um homem extremamente bonito. Será...

 _Luciana está bem?_ Pronunciou Kakashi, em seus pensamentos, e pude ver os olhos dela, que possuía um tom de azul tão claro que chegava a ser brancos.

A jovem anjo reconheceu aquela voz, e soube que aquele era o arcanjo Miguel. Então aquele era o seu rosto?

Ela maneou a cabeça para cima e para baixo, concordado, apesar de se sentir muito atordoada e confusa com tudo aquilo.

 _Sim, arcanjo Miguel._ Ela respondeu usando seu poder telepático. Olhou para os lados, não encontrando o outro anjo. _Cadê o anjo Daniel?_

 _Está escondendo suas asas._ O arcanjo se aproximou mais dela. _Você tem que fazer a mesma coisa, as asas possuem muita luz e vai chamar atenção._

 _Mas... Como..._

Ela questionou confusa, aliás, ela estava totalmente confusa. Aquilo era muito surreal.

 _Mantenha em pensamentos em escondê-las, que elas somem._ O arcanjo Kakashi disse, enquanto sentia alguns pingos de chuva cair em seu corpo.

A pequena menina fechara os olhos e se concentrou...

Sasuke sentia os pingos de chuva acertar seu corpo. Sua mente estava focada em esconder as asas, e aos poucos suas asas grandes foram desaparecendo milagrosamente, enquanto a luz que emanavam delas, diminuía.

Ele abriu os olhos encontrando a escuridão ao seu redor, e a chuva que começava a cair, o molhando. Começou a se movimentar. Pé, ante, pé. Era tão esquisita aquela sensação que sentia em seus pés. A terra fofa, e uns cascalhos duros que ele pisava, faziam leves cortes na sola de seus pés, mas ele continuara andando.

Saiu daquele buraco, e viu não tão longe de onde estava, uma fraca luz, que emitiam num outro buraco. Deveria ser a anjo Luciana. Aproximou mais da borda, e viu Miguel e Luciana ali. A anjo estava se concentrando em esconder as asas, enquanto o arcanjo a monitorava.

Sasuke viu a forma humana daquela anjo. Ela era bem pequena, diante dele e Kakashi, tinha uma aparência delicada e totalmente frágil, mas sabia que ela era forte, assim como ele.

A luz que emanava o corpo da menina se dissipou, agora só havendo escuridão. Ela abriu os olhos enxergando pouca coisa. Um raio partiu o céu enublado e ela pode ver o outro anjo na borda do buraco onde ela estava. Daniel.

\- Vamos embora daqui. - a voz grossa de Kakashi a fez dar um pequeno pulo para trás, e ele percebeu. - Nós temos que nos acostumar a falar, soltar a nossa voz, e não por pensamentos.

Ela continuava fitando o seu rosto sob a escuridão da noite, onde os pingos da chuva que estavam engrossando, caiam em seu rosto.

\- S-sim. - sua voz era fina, baixa e doce. Suas primeiras palavras proferidas de sua boca.

Sasuke fitava aquilo tudo, e também estava impressionado. Ele não sabia como era sua voz, ele não havia falado ainda.

\- Ótimo, agora vamos indo, por que a chuva está aumentando. - Kakashi começou a andar, sendo seguido de Hinata.

Saíram do buraco, onde se encontraram com Sasuke a sua espreita. Ele parou ao lado do jovem anjo e o fitou.

\- Vamos, Sasuke? - o arcanjo Kakashi, pronunciou seu nome que ele havia recebido, de forma lenta.

Um frio percorreu sua espinha, diante aquele pronunciado. Agora ele não era mais o anjo Daniel, e sim Sasuke.

Ele sentia os pingos da chuva caindo agora mais forte. Viu Hinata parar ao seu lado, ela também estava na mesma situação confusa que nem ele.

Assentiu com a cabeça, e sua voz saíra grossa, rouca e melodiosa. A sua voz...

\- Vamos.

Um leve sorriso, breve e curto, se apossou nos lábios daquele arcanjo. Ele começou a andar, para fora daquele local, sendo seguidos pelos dois anjos, naquela noite fria, chuvosa e melancólica de Konoha.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:  
**

O que me dizem meus lindo?  
Mereço comentários?  
Criticas?  
Sugestões?  
Quero saber o que acham, e logo estarei de volta.  
beijos ^^


	3. Estrela Cadente

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3 - Estrela Cadente.  
**

Konoha é uma típica e pequena cidade que ficava localizada no sul do Japão. População: 5.895 habitantes. A arquitetura antiga do século XV eram um dos motivos desta cidade ser um ponto turístico, mais visitados do país.

O céu estava enublado, pois a qualquer momento cairia um temporal. Mas isso não parecia assustar dois adolescentes que saiam de uma loja de conveniência, ambos carregando duas sacolas. O vento frio que trazia a chuva lentamente ricochetava os cabelos loiros e rosados dos jovens que caminhavam pela calçada, em direção a suas casas.

\- Que saco. Eu não entendo a minha mãe, de me mandar vir com você comprar coisas. - o garoto alto de cabelos loiros bufava zangado. - Só por que a sua mãe manda você vim comprar farinha de trigo e outras coisas, a minha mãe inventa de comprar algo também.

\- Naruto, e não aguento mais ficar ouvindo suas reclamações. - ralhou a garota de cabelos róseos. - Deixa de ser preguiçoso. Você não estava fazendo nada. Custa fazer um favor para a mulher que fez o favor de te botar ao mundo?

Naruto olhou para a garota ao seu lado, com uma cara totalmente incrédula.

\- Como você pode falar que eu não estava fazendo nada, Sakura?

\- Ficar jogando no computador, é fazer alguma coisa? - Sakura arqueou a sobrancelha.

\- Eu estava quase ganhando aquele filho da mãe do Destruidor. Faltava pouco para passar o placar dele. - ele bufou. Naruto não admitia, quando alguém não o levava a sério. Jogar Asphalt 8 era vida, e faltava apenas só uma volta para passar o seu adversário. Ele estava quase na frente.

\- Fala sério. - ela revirou os olhos novamente. Sentiu o vento gelado bater em seus braços, e se amaldiçoou internamente por não ter pegado um casaco de frio.

As ruas estavam pouco movimentadas, apesar de ser cedo, mas o tempo ruim deveriam ter feito às pessoas recuarem para suas casas. Um casal de velhinhos que passavam ao seu lado em direção contrária fitaram os dois adolescentes andando um ao lado do outro, mas eles fitavam uma em especial. A garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

Sakura bufou quando percebeu o olhar para cima de si.

\- Eu odeio isso. - ela resmungou baixinho, mas Naruto escutou.

Ele sabia o que a amiga estava falando, e fitou o casal de velhinhos que tinham passado por eles, e que a estavam virando a cabeça para olhar sua amiga.

\- Não liga não. - ele disse virando a cabeça para frente.

\- Eu não gosto quando ficam me encarando desse jeito. - ela o olhou. - O que tem de mal, uma garota nascer de cabelos rosa? Isso é tão comum.

\- Só se for em outro planeta, né?

Sakura revirou os olhos diante do comentário de Naruto.

Há dezesseis anos, Konoha fora invadida por repórteres e cientista, quando um caso estranho abalou as estruturas da medicina. Um bebê que tinha nascido prematuro, e com os cabelos cor-de-rosa. Aquilo tinha virado manchete em todos os jornais do Japão, e um caso raro na medicina.

Jornalistas, médicos de todo o mundo vieram para aquela cidade com arquitetura antiga para ver o famoso bebê que nasceu com o cabelo diferente. Seus pais eram vitimas de flash, sem contar ela mesma. A mídia estava sempre em cima, até quando ela tinha seus quatros anos. Aquilo era um inferno. Médicos fizeram uma bateria de enxames nela, e comprovaram que ela não tinha nada. A saúde estava em perfeito estado, e os pigmentos geneticamente que davam a cor dos cabelos, não tinha nenhuma alteração.

Não aguentando toda aquela atenção seus pais pediram uma ordem judicial para não ser incomodado, o que foi concebido na época, e assim eles ponderam viver em paz.

Mas mesmo assim, depois de todo esse tempo, ainda tinha alguns jornalista que apareciam pra fazer uma matéria, para mostrar ao mundo como estava a garota que nascera com o cabelo rosa, depois de alguns anos.

Sakura odiava aquilo, apesar de tudo, várias pessoas a olhavam, ainda sem entender; como aquilo era possível. Algumas até a parava na rua, para perguntavam se seu cabelo era realmente natural, mas Sakura sempre respondia que era pintado e em seguida mostrava o dedo do meio.

Apesar se sua aparência frágil, Sakura de frágil não tinha absolutamente nada, pois era uma verdadeira barraqueira.

\- Droga!

Sakura olhou para o amigo que tinha resmungado alguma coisa, tirando de seus pensamentos.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu me esqueci de pagar a academia. Minha mãe vai me matar, quando virem cobrando os juros. - ele bufou.

\- Venceu quando?

\- Semana passada.

\- Como você pode esquecer algo assim?

\- Ah, não me vem me dar lição de moral, não. Já basta a minha mãe que sempre me enche o saco com isso.

\- E ela estar certa. - disse Sakura. - Você é esquecido demais, Naruto. Só falta se esquecer de comer.

\- Isso nunca vai acontecer, pois minha barriga faz questão de me avisar. - ele sorriu, mostrando as covinhas em suas bochechas.

\- Besta. Acho que a academia corroeu todo o seu juízo. Já que fica sempre malhando e esquece-se de tudo. Aliás, você não está tomando bomba não, né? Pois você não tinha tudo isso de músculos no começo do ano.

\- Tá louca? Claro que não. Amo minha vida, para destruí-la assim. Só estou ganhando corpo de uns tempos para cá. Sábia que cresci cinco centímetros neste ano? Sério está sinistro.

\- Naruto você está crescendo, é normal. Você só tem dezesseis anos ainda. - ela olhou seu perfil.

Naruto era alto, loiro de olhos azuis. Sua pele era bronzeada pelo sol, que pegava no final de semana na praia, surfando. Seus músculos definiam seu corpo. E era muito bonito.

\- Minha mãe daqui a pouco vai ter que aumentar mais a altura da porta para eu passar, seu eu continuar crescendo assim deste jeito.

\- Para de drama.

O vento novamente chicoteava a pele desnuda de Sakura, fazendo-a se arrepiar. Encolheu-se ainda mais, e fitou o céu fechado pelas nuvens, mas alguma coisa a chamou sua atenção. Três réstias de luz apareceram no céu, caindo em direção a terra.

\- Naruto, olha aquilo? - Sakura apontou para o fogo que cortava o céu escuro e enublado.

Naruto olhou por onde Sakura apontava e viu o fenômeno.

\- Aquilo é... Estrela cadente? - ele questionou pouco confuso, e arregalou os olhos, vendo as três bolas de fogo vindo em direção a terra, mais rápido. - É UMA ESTRELA CADENTE! Sakura, vamos fazer um pedido. É uma estrela cadente, porra!

Naruto fechou os olhos, tateando sua bermuda, até encontrar um bolso, onde enfiou sua mão lá dentro, fazendo seu pedido.

Sakura deu um pequeno soco no braço musculoso de Naruto, o fazendo abrir os olhos alarmados.

\- Ai. Você está louca?

\- Deixa de ser idiota. - ela ralhou. - Não é estrela cadente, e sim meteoritos. - ela olhou para os três meteoritos, que desapareceram, para depois escutar um barulho, quando se chocaram ao chão, assustando ambos. - E caiu aqui perto.

Naruto engoliu em seco, juntando as peças. Uma noite escura e enublada. O vento forte que chiava em seus ouvidos. Poucas pessoas nas ruas - apesar de ser sete da noite. E do nada caí coisas do céu? Então aquilo era...

\- Alien.

\- O quê? - Sakura voltou sua atenção pra o amigo.

\- Sakura. - Naruto sussurrou seu nome, de olhos arregalados, fitando o céu escuro. - Os aliens pousaram na terra. Eles vieram nos levar para seus planetas e nos fazer de experiência. Ai.

Sakura deu outro soco em seu braço. Como ele era idiota.

\- Naruto deixa de ser cabeção. O que você tem de músculos, é o que te falta de cérebro.

\- Você fica aí me zoando, mas quero só ver, quando um alien te sequestrar.

\- Eu mereço. - ela segurava a ponte de seu nariz com os dois dedos, encontrando paciência.

Aquilo só podia ser um carma, que ela estava pagando na sua vida. De tantas pessoas no mundo, ela tinha que ter como melhores amigos dois loiros. Pois além de Naruto, Ino era outra. Mas ao contrário, ela só tinha na cabeça, par shopping, e garotos, garotos e shopping.

\- Eu vou lá ver.

Naruto segurou o braço dela, impedindo-a de dar mais outro passo.

\- Você está maluca? Pode ser perigoso. Aquilo só pode ser aliens, eles vão nos matar!

Sakura tentava arrumar paciência para não socar seu amigo tapado. Desde que ele assistiu Aliens vs Predador, Naruto tinha pegado fobia por aliens. Ela se amaldiçoava por ter alugado o filme e ter o chamado para assistir em sua casa.

\- Me larga. - ela pediu em tom sério e ele a soltou. - Primeiro, deixa de ser idiota, por que aquilo não são óvnis, e sim meteoritos. Segundo, para com essa paranoia, pois você vai acabar louco. E terceiro eu lar sim, com ou sem você.

\- Mas...

\- Sem, mas, Naruto. Se quiser ficar aí fique, pois e vou lá ver. - com isso Sakura tomou uma direção contrária, deixando o loiro ali parado.

Naruto suspirou, e ignorando seu intimo gritando que aquilo poderia ser perigoso, seguiu a amiga. Apesar de Sakura ser sempre a mais corajosa do grupo, às vezes ela se metia em confusão, e ele mesmo sentindo seu coração batendo forte e as mãos soadas, não queria que Sakura se desse mal. Aliás, ela era sua melhor amiga.

\- Sakura espera!

[...]

Depois de meia hora caminhando até chegar ao grande campo gramado do parque da prefeitura de Konoha, onde famílias com seus filhos, casais passavam o dia ali se divertindo, fazendo piquenique, eles param para tomar um fôlego.

O local estava escuro e deserto. As poucas luzes dos postes do outro lado da rua iluminavam o local, o deixando mais sombrios. Não havia movimentações na rua, até por que, aquela parte da cidade sempre fora um porco deserta, só deixando de ser assim de dia.

\- Viu Sakura, não tem nada. Agora vamos embora. - disse Naruto ao seu lado.

\- A gente nem andou pelo campo ainda. Pelas minhas contas, os meteoritos devem ter caído por aqui.

\- Isso aqui está bem assustador, isso sim.

\- Deixa de ser medroso, Naruto. - ela olhou para ele. - Nem parece homem.

Naruto bufou com a teimosia da amiga, mas acompanhou, andando pelo campo olhando para lados, para ver se encontravam algo de estranho. Logo mais a frente, diante da escuridão, quando um raio cortou o céu, os três buracos pode ser visto.

\- Olha lá. - disse Sakura segurando as duas sacolas numa mão, começando a correr até o local onde tinha caído alguma coisa do céu. Naruto a acompanhou logo atrás, parando ao lado da garota quando ela estava fitando o buraco. Ele olhou para baixo, e pela pouca iluminação percebeu que o mesmo estava vazio. O buraco não era fundo, mas também não era raso.

\- Não tem nada. - ele disse, sentindo as gotas da chuva caindo em seu rosto, e que aumentava gradativamente. - Sakura, vamos embora, a chuva já está aumentando.

\- Estranho. - ela murmurou ainda olhando o buraco sem entender alguma coisa. - Era para ter alguma coisa. Eu vi caindo do céu.

\- Eu estou falando que isso pode ser os seres de outro mundo, eles devem já estar se manifestado pela terra. Vamos embora!

Sakura olhou para Naruto com o cenho franzindo.

\- Se você falar que é alien novamente, eu vou enfiar a sua cara para dentro.

Ela virou o seu rosto e fitou os outros dois buracos, e caminhou para ver se tinha alguma coisa ali dentro, ignorando a chuva que molhava suas roupas e os raios que caiam do céu.

Como no primeiro buraco, o segundo era do mesmo tamanho, e não havia nada dentro dele. Ela caminhou para o terceiro buraco, também do mesmo tamanho. Naruto a acompanhava, se arrastando, zangado com ela por estar na chuva, se molhando todo.

Sakura olhou para dentro do terceiro buraco e estava vazio também. Outro raio cortou o céu, fazendo Naruto se encolher para perto da amiga, o que revelou alguma coisa ali dentro.

\- Tem uma coisa ali. - ela disse.

\- Você não está pensando em entrar ali dentro, né? - questionou Naruto, olhando-a, incrédulo para a amiga maluca. - Sakura!

\- Segura isso. - ignorando os protestos do amigo ela empurrou suas sacolas para ele segurar.

\- Você esta doida, pode ser perigoso.

\- Que perigoso, o quê. - ela disse, se preparando para descer no buraco, que não era fundo.

\- Sakura!

Ignorando o amigo, ela entrou no buraco com dois metros de diâmetro. E como a terra vermelha estava escorregadia pela chuva, ela caiu de bunda.

\- Ai.

\- Você está bem? - perguntou Naruto lá de cima.

\- Estou.

Ao lado de suas pernas, uma pena genuinamente branca, do tamanho de seu antebraço, atraiu sua atenção. Ela pegou a pena em suas mãos e a fitou deslumbrada. Mas o que realmente lhe chamou atenção era um fraco brilho azul cintilante que emanava dela, a deixando mais exótica.

Sakura não tinha a mínima ideia de onde tinha aparecido aquela pena, e de que animal era. Mas acima de tudo aquela pena enorme era linda e hipnótica aos seus olhos.

\- Sakura. - a voz de Naruto, parecia que tinha lhe tirado num transe interno. Ela se levantou sentindo a sua calça suja de barro. Passou a mão para tirar a sujeira, mas o gesto acabou sujando sua mão. Com a pena na sua mão direita, ergueu a esquerda para que Naruto a ajudasse a sair dali de dentro, já que a terra estava escorregadia pela chuva que agora caía forte.

Naruto segurou a mão da amiga a ajudando a sair do buraco. Assim que a garota se pôs a sua frente, sua atenção desviou para o que ela estava segurando na sua outra mão.

\- O que é isso?

Sakura olhou a pena a sua mão e a ergueu para que Naruto pudesse vê-la melhor.

\- Uma pena. Bonita né?

Naruto olhou com mais atenção, enquanto sua cabeça virava para o lado.

\- Isso é grande demais para ser pena de passarinho, está mais para pena de avestruz. Você vai ficar com isso?

\- Claro, eu achei linda. - ela ainda fitava maravilhada a pena branca.

\- Cada doido com suas loucuras. - ele deu de ombro, entregando suas sacolas. - Toma que não sou escravo de ninguém.

\- Seu cavalheirismo me dói na alma, Naruto.

\- Faço o que posso. - Sakura pegou as sacolas com uma mão e com a outra segurava a pena. - Vamos logo, pois desse jeito acabarei pegando um resfriado. E odeio ficar doente, eu fico muito mal.

\- Vamos logo seu chato.

Os dois saíram depressa do grande campo. Mas Sakura nem tinha ideia do que ela segurava, era uma coisa tão importante, que um dia poderia ser a salvação de um certo anjo.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:  
**

O que me dizem?  
Quero saber o que acharam deste capítulo.  
Nos vemos semana que vem.  
Beijos ^^


	4. Lar

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 4 - Lar.  
**

A chuva caía forte, as ruas estavam escuras e vazias. Os raios que cortavam o céu iluminavam os três anjos que estavam completamente molhados, enquanto caminhavam com os pés descalços no asfalto molhado.

Kakashi estava um pouco à frente, e os outros dois anjos o seguiam lado a lado. Nenhum deles, disseram nada o caminho todo.

Sasuke olhava ao redor por onde passava, apesar de estar escuro, ele podia ver algumas casas, com as luzes acesas. O silêncio da noite onde só o barulho da chuva podia ser ouvido. Era uma sensação nova para ele. Sentir.

Hinata não era diferente, a pequena anjo estava maravilhada pela chuva que molhava em sua pele. Era molhado e gelado. Era muito bom. Uma sensação maravilhosa que ela estava tendo a oportunidade de sentir. E naquele momento soube que amava chuva.

Algumas horas depois, os três começaram a subir uma colina deserta, ladeada por árvores com folhagem amarelada pelos dois cantos. A rua era estreita e de paralelepípedo. Apesar da beleza daquele local onde eles passavam, para muitos davam uma sensação de sufocamento. Não havia casas naquela parte da cidade, só uma que ficava no topo daquela enorme colina.

Depois de alguns minutos subindo a colina embaixo da chuva, os três anjos pararam em frente a um portão de ferro, com a tintura branca descascada, onde a ferrugem o consumia. O anjo Kakashi levou sua mão ao trinco, e o abriu, dando passagem para ele e os anjos jovens que o seguiam. Assim que todos passaram ele fechou, e voltou a caminhar, guiando os outros que estavam atrás de si.

A casa era grande, de uma arquitetura antiga, assim como as demais casas de Konoha. Mas esta estava decaída, a tintura verde lodo estava desbotada e descascada. O quintal era grande, com a grama alta e morta, o caminho de pedras quebradas, os levava até uma escada com cinco degraus que dava até varanda cumprida e estreita, com pilares redondos que sustentavam o telhado. Paparam em frente à porta era de madeira, com várias lascas. Kakashi abriu, fazendo as dobradiças ranger com o ferrugem que a consumia. O cheiro de mofo impregnava o local fechado por séculos.

Ele lembrava a última vez que ele esteve naquele lugar, há trezentos anos. Parecia que tudo estava do jeito que ele deixara.

Hinata tossiu, colocando a mão na boca, por causa da poeira que circulava aquele casarão. Era a primeira vez que ela tossia.

Sasuke também sentia o incômodo na garganta, mas não emitiu nenhuma demonstração. Apenas fitava o local que ficara mais escuro depois que fecharam a porta.

\- Irei procurar uma vela, para iluminar o local. - a voz de Kakashi soou baixa e perdida pelos cômodos.

\- Ve-vela? - Hinata ainda estranhava a sua voz fina e doce. Ela teria que sempre se lembrar de falar com a boca e não pelos pensamentos.

Sasuke que estava atrás de si, começou a andar pelos cômodos sem enxergar nada, até esbarrar em alguma coisa, causando um leve susto em Hinata.

\- Daniel?

 _Eu estou bem._ Sasuke disse telepaticamente, tateando com a mão o objeto macio.

Kakashi apareceu com uma lamparina acesa, iluminando todos. Ele viu os dois anjos jovens. Sasuke com a mão em cima de um sofá antigo no meio daquela sala, com o cenho levemente franzido. E Hinata ainda próxima da porta com a cara assustada e completamente molhada, encharcando o carpete marrom, assim como eles.

\- Finalmente encontrei uma lamparina. Estava no mesmo lugar onde deixei. - Kakashi caminhou com a lamparina acesa na mão direita e algumas velas na outra, entregou uma para cada um. - Vocês colocarão uma de reserva nos seu quartos. Ficaremos assim até nós conseguirmos energia. Acho que é isso que os humanos chamam.

 _E agora Miguel? O que iremos fazer?_ Sasuke perguntou usando novamente seus poderes telepáticos.

\- Sasuke, não quero ver você falando por telepatia, se não for algo importante. - Kakashi falou o fitando. - Você tem que aprender a usar sua voz. Nós não estamos nos céus, e sim na terra. Temos que nos interagir para que nossa missão seja concluída com sucesso.

Sasuke achava estranho ser chamado daquele jeito. Ele sabia que era o anjo Daniel, mas naquele momento, ele tinha que colocar em mente, que é Sasuke agora. Usar a voz para ele era estranho. A sua voz era estranha. Tudo o que estava ao seu redor era estranho. Mas ele iria fazer de tudo para aquela missão fosse um sucesso, e que assim voltaria para a paz nos céus.

\- Tu... - ele travou, sentindo sua garganta seca, e arranhada. Levou uma mão até o pescoço num modo de aliviar aquele incômodo.

\- O que foi? - Kakashi perguntou se aproximando do rapaz.

\- Uma... - Sasuke arfou abrindo e fechando a boca.

\- O que... Ele tem? - Hinata estava ao lado e mantinha uma aparência preocupada.

\- Sasuke. - chamou Kakashi, colocando uma mão no ombro do anjo que parecia estar com sufocamento. Ele olhou para a pequena anjo. - Hinata, procure um recipiente e o encha com água, rápido!

Hinata começando a se desesperar correu pela casa a procura de alguma coisa. A claridade era pouca, mas ela conseguiu achar uma vasilha de alumínio que estava jogada no chão. Olhou para os lados. Onde poderia enchê-la? Sua respiração estava afobada, e o coração batia forte. Olhou para a janela embasada pela chuva forte que castigava a cidade, e correu para a sala abrindo a porta, sentindo o vento frio bater em seu rosto e em suas roupas molhadas, lhe causando arrepios de frio.

Viu a água escorrer pela calha, e colocou a vasilha de alumínio, aparando a água. Quando encheu, ela correu para dentro novamente, esquecendo a porta aberta e entregou a vasilha para Kakashi que o pegou e fez Sasuke beber.

\- Beba Sasuke. Isso.

Sasuke bebia aquele liquido sem gosto. E como um milagre o ressecamento de sua garganta desaparecia, assim como o arranchamento. Com as suas duas mãos ele virou sozinho toda à água, o bebendo tudo.

Sentiu um grande alivio, fechando os olhos de satisfação. Quando os abriu, encontrou um Kakashi lhe fitando, esperando alguma resposta. Desviou o olhar para a pequena anjo que ainda o olhava preocupada.

\- Melhorou? - a voz de Kakashi fez o fitá-lo.

Ele balançou a cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Sim.

\- O que ele teve Kakashi? - Hinata perguntou ainda sentindo os batimentos fortes de seu coração, enquanto suas pálpebras pesavam.

Kakashi a fitou, e depois olhou o outro anjo que o olhava curioso por uma resposta.

\- Ele estava com sede. - os dois ergueram mais o olha diante da resposta.

\- Sede? - Sasuke perguntou, apesar de sentir a sua voz estranha, mas ele tinha que se acostumar.

\- Sim. Agora nós não somos mais anjos, espíritos de luz. Agora somos anjos com o corpo de humano. E como todos os humanos, nós temos suas necessidades. E o que você sentiu foi uma necessidade humana. Assim como a fome, o sono, o cansaço, a sede e assim se vai.

\- Então... Eu também sentirei sede? - Perguntou Hinata.

Kakashi a fitou de ombro.

\- Sim. E assim como Sasuke fez, acho melhor nós tomarmos água também. Para não acontecer o mesmo que ele.

Ela assentiu e saiu com Kakashi para fora, onde encheu o recipiente de água que Sasuke haviam lhe entregado.

Sasuke caminhou pela casa, molhando o carpete com a água que caia dele. Olhou aquela sala com estruturas antigas. A poeira estava por todos os cantos. Uma escada onde dava acesso ao andar de cima, postava no meio da sala. Sasuke colou um pé no primeiro degrau, fazendo a madeira ranger.

Tudo aquilo era novo. Tudo aquilo era diferente.

Kakashi e Hinata assim que se satisfizeram suas vontades, entraram novamente dentro de casa fechando a porta logo em seguida. Eles encontraram Sasuke no primeiro degrau da escada, olhando a sua mão que estava no corrimão empoeirado.

\- Lá em cima ficam os quartos onde vamos dormir.

Sasuke virou sua cabeça para trás, quando escutou a voz de Kakashi, e assentiu. Kakashi continuou:

\- Temos que tirar essas roupas antes que ficamos doentes.

\- Doentes?

\- Sim. Não ficamos doentes que nem os humanos, pois nós podemos nos curar, mas é desconfortável. - Hinata assentiu com a explicação. - Vamos para cima que mostrarei o quarto de vocês.

Kakashi começou a andar, subindo as escadas em passos firmes, passando por Sasuke que ainda estava de pé, parado no primeiro degrau, mas começou a segui-lo. Hinata não ficou atrás e os seguiu também.

O estado do andar decima estava à mesma coisa que o andar debaixo. A poeira estava por todos os lados, e o cheiro de mofo era mais forte.

Hinata soltou um espirro, e depois outro, e mais outro. Seu nariz coçava, e aquilo estava lhe incomodando.

Kakashi parou em frente a uma porta fechada. Levou a mão na maçaneta e a abriu. Olhou para a menina anjo que ainda espirrava.

\- Saúde. - disse ele, fazendo Hinata o fitar com o nariz vermelho. - Aqui é o seu quarto. Entre.

Hinata passando sua mão no nariz, tentando aliviar aquele formigamento, entrou no cômodo quase escuro com a pouca iluminação da lamparina que Kakashi segurava. O mais velho entrou também caminhando até uma cômoda onde outra lamparina estava, e o acendeu com o fosforo, iluminado o local.

O quarto era grande e espaçoso. A grande cama de casal ficava ao lado da janela com as cortinas fechadas. Um grande guarda-roupa ficava no canto esquerdo do quarto, e ao lado da porta uma cômoda.

Hinata olhou tudo aquilo. Fungou tocando na penteadeira vazia onde um espelho jazia, colado na parede. Ela viu seu reflexo refletido nele. Abriu a boca, levando uma mão fechada até o peito. A imagem refletida era de uma garota jovem, baixa, e linda. Os cabelos molhados e grudados no rosto não diminuía a beleza estonteante e angelical que ela possuía. Os olhos eram de um azul tão claro que mal podiam ver as pupilas. A pele clara de porcelana constatava com os lábios vermelhos e corados.

Aquela era ela.

Piscou uma, e duas vezes. Levou sua mão ao rosto, tocando-o, sentindo a maciez de sua pele lisa e fina.

\- Hinata. - ela olhou rapidamente para Kakashi que estava postado na porta ao lado de Sasuke que fitava suas ações.

\- Sim?

\- Dentro daquele guarda-roupa, tem roupas para você se trocar. Ali... - ele apontou para a porta do lado direito. -... É o banheiro, onde você poder fazer suas necessidades e se banhar. Não fique muito tempo com as roupas molhadas.

\- Entendi.

\- Vou mostrar o quarto de Sasuke. Quando se trocar, deite naquela cama. - ele apontou. - E feche os olhos e durma. Você precisa descansar para amanhã. Assim como nós.

Hinata assentiu com a cabeça, e Kakashi saiu do quarto com Sasuke.

Ela voltou novamente sua atenção para o espelho, levando novamente sua mão ao seu rosto.

\- Essa sou eu.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou de seus lábios, sorriso que aumentava a cada segundo.

[...]

Kakashi parou na porta ao lado, e a abriu revelando outro quarto.

\- Entre, este é o seu quarto.

Sasuke passou por ele e entrou no cômodo escuro. Kakashi entrou também com sua lamparina iluminado tudo. Ele fez o mesmo processo que fez no quarto de Hinata. Acendeu a lamparina de seu quarto que estava ao lado de sua cama, postado no lado direito da parede.

Sasuke percebeu que o grande quarto era parecido com o quarto ao lado. Caminhou até a janela. Abriu um pouco a cortina empoeirada e olhou a chuva lá fora, naquela noite fria de final de outono.

\- Como disse para Hinata. No guarda-roupa, tem roupas que servirão em você. Tire essas e coloque as secas. - Sasuke o fitou. - A porta ao lado é o banheiro. Você sentirá necessidades e é para lá que você vai ir.

\- Entendi. - ele respondeu, apesar de não entender o que realmente são essas _necessidades._

\- Troque de roupa e deite na cama e durma.

\- Dormir?

\- Sim. Só feche os olhos e deixe a mente limpa, pois assim o sono virá e você vai relaxar e amanhã acordara mais disposto.

Sasuke assentiu.

\- Boa Noite. Qualquer coisa, meu quarto é de frente para os de vocês.

Kakashi saiu o deixando sozinho. Sasuke olhou em volta escutando o barulho da chuva caindo na janela. Ignorando, ele caminhou até o guarda-roupa e o abriu. Tinham roupas, como calças camisas, todas brancas. Pegou uma calça e uma camisa igual ao que ele vestia.

Levou suas mãos a barra da camisa e o levantou, revelando seu peitoral definido e bem trabalhado. Ele fitou seu peito que subia e descia diante de sua respiração. Ele podia ver alguns sinais marrões espalhados em seu corpo. Ignorando tudo, levou suas mãos até a barra da calça de elástico e a desceu, ficando totalmente nu.

Sua atenção foi para a sua masculinidade que estava no meio de suas pernas. Franziu o cenho.

\- O que é isso? - sua voz saíra tão baixa que mal pudera ser ouvida.

Levou sua mão até seu membro e o pegou, segurando. Ele não entendia o porquê daquilo. E para que _aquilo_ servia. Humanos eram estranhos. Eram seus pensamentos.

Largou seu membro flácido e pegou a calça e a colocou, e em seguida da camisa. Ainda estava de cenho franzido, e resolveu vasculha o local. Abriu todas as gavetas da cômoda encontrando nada. Caminhou até a cama e sentou-se, sentindo a maciez da mesma, espalmando com a mão em volta. A poeira subiu o fazendo torci levemente.

Levantou-se da cama ficando de frente para mesma. Passou a mão novamente no coxão empoeirado, sujando sua palma de sujeita. Fechou os olhos e usou seus poderes. Sua mão tomara uma tonalidade amarelada misturada com um azul caríssimo. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, a cama assim como o quarto todo, não tinha um pingo de pó. Estava totalmente limpo e arejado.

O canto de sua boca se elevou minimamente, satisfeito com o que tinha feito.

Caminhou até a porta onde ficava o banheiro, e a abriu. O banheiro não era grande, mas também não era pequeno. Uma banheira grande de mármore estava ao lado esquerdo do banheiro. Uma pia pequena estava logo a sua frente, com um armário com espelho médio.

Assim como Hinata, Sasuke se prendeu aquela imagem que estava refletida ali. Aproximou-se mais e se fitou. A má iluminação não lhe permitia enxergar sua fisionomia perfeitamente.

Ele fechou os olhos e se concentrou. Uma hora o banheiro estava escuro e na outra o banheiro estava iluminado com um clarão ceguento por causa das asas brancas que ele tinha as libertado.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e agora podia visualizar sua imagem luminosa diante aquele claro angelical. O cabelo preto e curto atrás, e grande na frente, como duas franjas moldurando os lados de seu rosto. Os olhos eram pretos como a noite de trevas, demostrando uma origem oriental. A pele era pálida, o nariz arrebitado, e a boca carnuda que estava numa linha reta. Sasuke era a perfeição, de todas as perfeições. A beleza era inteiramente angelical onde aquela luz azulada que emanava de suas asas o deixava como um ser divino.

Sasuke ainda estava atônito com aquela situação. Aquele era ele, em sua forma humana, com as asas fechadas atrás de suas costas. Parecia uma pintura divina. Tocou seu rosto sentido sua pele gelada, devido à chuva fria que pegara. Sentiu os fios de seu cabelo molhado, e tocou em suas asas, sentindo as penas macias.

Mas uma coisa lhe chamou atenção. Sua asa direita estava com réstias vermelha. Era sangue. De cenho franzido, Sasuke abriu suas asas tomando todo o banheiro com elas. O clarão se intensificou, mas ele não se importou. Virou sua cabeça para a asa direita e viu com perfeição, o sangue seco que tinha brotado nela. O sangue da pena que ele deixara para trás.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Críticas?  
Sugestões?  
Quero ver comentários, pessoal :)  
Até.


	5. Destino Traçado

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 5 - Destino Traçado.  
**

 ** _~ Um Mês Depois._**

Haviam se passado exatamente um mês em que os três anjos haviam chegado a terra. Essas quatro semanas foram excepcionalmente para que os jovens anjos se adaptassem a vida humana, antes que pudesse por em prática a sua missão designada.

Kakashi como um bom anjo experiente e líder, passou esse tempo orientando os dois jovens anjos a como se portar diante de um humano. Há primeira semana haviam sido difícil para Hinata e Sasuke, especialmente Sasuke. Ele tivera muita dificuldade com o corpo humano, assim como usar sua fala. Kakashi de vez em quando o repreendia por ele estar usando seus poderes telepáticos.

Já a pequena anjo, Hinata, estava sendo tudo novo e incrível. Ela também tinha certas dificuldades em algumas coisas, e uma delas era seu corpo jovem, pequeno e delicado. Hinata tinha percebido que ela era um pouco desajeitada e desatenta com algumas coisas. De vez em quanto se podia a ouvir batendo o seu corpo totalmente distraída em alguma quina de um móvel, ou tropeçando em alguma coisa no chão. Kakashi e Sasuke até se acostumaram com o jeito distraído de Hinata.

Já o anjo Kakashi tentava deixar tudo em ordem. Ele tinha explicado cada passo como o corpo humano agia, como eles tinham que se portar quando estivesse perto de algum humano. Eles teriam que ser discretos e hipótese nenhuma usar seus poderes de anjo ou revelar para algum humano qual era sua natureza.

Nesse mês eles adquiriram uma rotina, e a seguia a risca. Eles levantavam às seis horas da manhã, faziam suas orações. As sete, eles tomavam o café, e o resto da manhã limpavam a casa ou faziam algumas coisas pessoais. Meio-dia, eles almoçavam, e tiravam algumas horas da tarde fazendo o que queriam ou treinavam como se portar. Às três da tarde, eles saíam da casa e passeavam os três juntos por Konoha, conhecer a cidade e as pessoas. Às quatro e meia, eles seguiam de longe a pessoa que eles tinham que vigiar. Sakura. Às seis da noite, eles retornavam a casa. Às sete da noite, jantavam. Às oito da noite, eles rezavam. E às nove da noite, eles dormiam.

Essa era a rotina dos três anjos, que seria quebrada e reconstruída muito em breve.

Nesse tempo, eles arrumaram e arejaram a casa, conseguiram eletricidade, e umas coisas a mais que toda a casa tinha. Um anjo que estava há muito tempo na terra estava os ajudando até estarem estalados.

Eles haviam pintado a casa por fora, consertado algumas madeiras que estavam rangendo. O longo e espaçoso quintal estava limpo com a grama que antes era grande e seca, agora verde e aparada. Um lindo jardim podia ser visto logo na entrada, com diversas flores em montinhos em cada lado que era cuidado todos os dias por Hinata, que passava a manhã quase toda cuidando e cultivando-as. A pequena Anjo percebera seu dom e jeito com as flores, e percebera também que amava quando estavam junto delas.

Sasuke estava sentado no sofá enquanto treinava num pedaço de papel sua caligrafia que estava majestosamente perfeita. Kakashi havia os ensinados a ler e escrever, e apesar do pouco tempo que aprendera já estava mais craque do que alguém que passava a vida toda na escola estudando. Com o tempo Sasuke se mostrou um anjo quieto e calado. Passava seu tempo lendo, tocando melodias bonitas no piano velho que havia no canto da sala, ou escrevendo. Ele tinha uma personalidade calma, e totalmente tranquila. Sentira dificuldade com seu corpo nos primeiros dias, mas já havia se habituado.

Hinata estava na cozinha, tinha acabado de lavar a louça suja. Ela abriu o frízer da geladeira, e tirou de dentro um pote branco de tampa vermelha. Ela estava curiosa para saber o sabor daquele alimento que eles haviam comprado ontem na mercearia quando voltavam para casa, depois da caminhada do dia.

A pequena anjo abriu o pote, vendo o conteúdo amarelado soltando uma leve fumaça branca. Colocou a tampa na pia e passou um dedo no conteúdo do pote, sentindo o gelado ela levou o dedo na boca.

\- Hum...

Foi até uma gaveta e tirou uma colher de lá. Passou naquele cremoso sorvete gelado e o levou na boca, sentindo o doce gelado derreter em sua língua, lhe causando uma sensação maravilhosa.

\- Hum... Isso é bom.

Hinata deu mais duas colheradas daquele sorvete de baunilha. Ela sentia o gosto doce e gelado descer pela sua garganta lhe deixando com uma sensação gostosa de quero mais. Deu mais outra colherada, e mais outra. Sasuke tinha que provar aquela maravilha. Ela tinha que compartilhar com ele aquela sensação doce daquele alimento maravilhoso.

\- Sasuke! - ela o chamou saindo da cozinha com o pote de dois litros na mão enquanto dava mais outra colherada do sorvete. Ela estava tão distraída e afobada que bateu sem querer o seu mindinho na quina da porta, lhe causando uma dor. - Ai!

Sasuke que estava sentado no sofá ergueu sua cabeça e olhou Hinata que estava com uma cara de dor enquanto caminhava mancando uma perna com um pote nas mãos.

\- O que foi?

\- Eu bati meu dedinho na porta. Ai. - ainda mancando, ela parou em sua frente enquanto a careta não saia da sua cara.

\- Presta mais atenção. Você é muito distraída, Hinata.

\- Eu sei. - aos poucos a dor fora diminuído e ela sorriu, fitando-o, que a olhava sem nenhuma expressão em seu rosto. Hinata encheu a colher de sorvete e levou na direção da boca de Sasuke. - Prove.

\- O que é isso? - Sasuke afastou sua cabeça para trás, tentando se livrar daquela colher suculenta e saborosa de sorvete de baunilha.

\- É um negócio que compramos ontem, esqueci o nome, mas é muito bom. - ela aproximou mais a colher.

\- Eu não quero. E leve essa colher para lá.

\- Vamos, não seja chato. Prova, é muito bom, você vai se viciar. - a pequena anjo subiu de joelhos no sofá aproximando mais a colher na boca de Sasuke que se afastava mais e mais a cabeça para o lado, até tombar seu corpo para o lado.

\- Eu não quero Hinata. - sua voz elevou um décimo enquanto seu cenho franzia. Sentiu os pingos gelado do sorvete sujando sua calça branca. - Isso está me sujando todo.

\- Ai caramba, está derretendo. - ela colocou o pote no sofá e levou sua mão desocupada para baixo da colher aparando os pingos do doce. Ela o levou até sua boca e se deliciou. - Que gostoso. - sorriu enquanto fechava os olhos se sentando em cima de seus calcanhares.

Sasuke se endireitou no sofá, afastando seu corpo um pouco mais para o lado. Ficando um pouco longe daquela anjo distraída. Olhou para sua calça manchada e suspirou pesadamente. Ele tinha que ter muita paciência, não podia cometer o pecado da ira, mesmo que às vezes esquecia-se desse detalhe e acabava se irritando com Hinata.

A pequena anjo desde que descobriu o sabor dos alimentos, ela sempre estava comendo tudo o que via pela frente. E o pior não era ela ficar comendo tudo o que via, o problema era quando ela cismava de fazer todos provarem, para sentir o que ela estava sentindo. E Sasuke era sempre o seu alvo favorito, e aquilo sempre o deixava aborrecido, pois para não causar problemas ele as vezes cedia aos caprichos de Hinata.

Kakashi estava sempre a repreendendo por está pecando, um dos pecados capitais. A gula. Hinata passava as horas rezando para diminuir o pecado que cometeu, mas sempre acabava por cometer novamente.

\- Você não sabe o que estar perdendo. - ela resmungou com a boca cheia de sorvete.

Sasuke a olhou, sua expressão era calma.

\- Está cometendo o mesmo pecado de novo. Você sabe disso.

Ela o olhou alarmada, parando a colher no caminho de sua boca. Fez uma careta olhando para Sasuke. Colocou a colher cheia dentro do pote.

\- Por que tudo que é bom tem que ser pecado? - ela resmungou levantando-se do sofá com o pote de sorvete caminhando até a cozinha.

Sasuke apenas suspirou e levantou-se do sofá, com o caderno e o lápis na mão. Iria trocar aquela calça suja. Viu Kakashi descer as escadas enquanto ele subia.

\- Está na hora da caminhada. - falou Kakashi o olhando de ombro.

\- Só vou me trocar.

\- Seja rápido.

[...]

Sakura estava na praça dos skatistas junto de sua galera, ela tinha acabado de sair da pista depois de uma hora treinando para o campeonato local que seria a três semanas. Ela estava satisfeita com a bela performa que tinha feito. Aquela manobra era difícil, e ela passara duas semanas para aperfeiçoa-la. Aquilo seria o seu trunfo final, se ela conseguisse passar nas eliminatórias.

\- Cara, muito irado esta manobra que tu fez agora. - disse Kiba, vindo em sua direção com seu skate debaixo do braço.

\- Valeu Kiba. - ela agradeceu enquanto caminhava até sua mochila que estava em cima de um banco.

\- Se Tenten visse isso, tenho certeza que ela piraria.

Sakura sorriu tirando suas joelheiras e cotoveleiras e as guardando na mochila.

\- Vou a casa dela quando sair daqui.

Tenten assim como Kiba eram seus amigos e um grupo que estavam para concorrer o campeonato. Apesar deles não estudarem na mesma escola, eles moravam na mesma rua, assim como Naruto que morava ao lado de sua casa.

Tenten tinha faltado o treino, pois estava muito gripada e de cama. Sakura conhecia muito bem sua amiga para saber que ela deveria estar pirando dentro de casa com o nariz entupido sem poder respirar direito ou poder sair de casa. Ela sabia o que era aquilo, pois ela era igual à Tenten, não conseguia ficar trancada dentro de casa. Ela gostava mesmo era de ficar na rua batendo perna e zoando com os amigos, apesar dos pais de vez em quando ficar a repreendendo por ela não parar em casa.

\- Mande melhoras para ela por mim. - disse Kiba se afastando.

\- Você não vai? - ela perguntou arrumando a mochila nas costas.

\- Vou ficar mais um pouco. - Kiba deu de ombro. - Depois eu ligo para ela.

\- Tudo bem. Até amanhã.

Kiba simplesmente se limitou com um leve erguer de mão e saiu andando em direção a seus amigos que estavam num canto afastado.

Em cima do skate Sakura saia pela área desviando pelos obstáculos e pessoas que estavam pela frente. De repente seu sistema íntimo de segurança apitou. Sentira aquela sensação de que estava sendo vigiada. Ela parou bruscamente o skate e deu uma olhada de 360° graus pela área se via alguém suspeito, mas nada fora encontrado além de pessoas que estavam tomando conta de suas próprias vidas. Ela sentia os pelos de seu braço arrepiam.

Fazia duas semanas que ela sentia aquela sensação de que alguém a seguia, mas ela nunca via ninguém, e aquilo estava a deixando enfurecida, e atordoada ao mesmo tempo. Era sempre esse mesmo horário, quando estava indo para a casa depois do treino. E seja lá quem for a pessoa, sempre a seguia até a sua casa.

Aquilo estava muito estranho.

Ela deu mais outra olhada não encontrando ninguém. Também tinha a possibilidade de ser algum jornalista ou fotografo amador querendo ganhar algum dinheiro com ela, a garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ah se ela pegasse algum engraçadinho, ela iria arrebentar a cara do sequelado e o mandar direto para uma marca de hospital. E aí sim, ela iria ter o prazer de sair na primeira pagina do jornal como; a garota que espancou para ter sua privacidade de volta.

Há vários metros de distância entre as pessoas, estavam os três anjos andando lado a lado, olhando a garota desconfiada andando em cima de um pedaço de madeira desenhado em cima de quatro rodas. Eles a vigiava de longe, e percebera entre essas duas semanas que ela tinha uma pequena rotina de ir todas as tardes a uma pista de skate treinar.

Quando os três anjos saiam de sua residência, eles andavam por Konoha até passar pela praça dos skatista. Eles a observava de longe. Eles não tiveram muita dificuldade em achá-la no primeiro dia, pois a menina tinha os cabelos estranhamente cor-de-rosa. Uma cor estranha e não muito comum, mas ela chamava muito a atenção.

Nessas duas semanas que Sasuke mantinha a rotinha em seguir a garota, ele percebeu alguma coisa de diferente acontecendo com ele. Não sabia explicar o que era, mas sentia seu corpo aclamando, pedindo e gritando para uma aproximação. Era uma sensação que ele não conseguia controlar. Era muito mais forte que ele. Ele queria poder ver o rosto dela perfeitamente. Pela distância que eles sempre mantinham, não dava para ver muita coisa, pois tinha que ser discreto e não chamar atenção. Mas parece que a garota não era boba.

\- Acho que ela percebeu que estamos a seguindo. - a voz de Hinata soara baixa, enquanto fitava a garota subir em cima daquele negócio estranho e sair.

\- Talvez. - disse Kakashi aumentando um pouco os passos, pois a garota voltou a andar em cima daquele negocio que eles ainda iriam descobrir o que era.

Os dois anjos o seguiu. Algumas pessoas que passavam os olhavam, pois apesar deles estarem vestido que nem os humanos e tentando serem os mais discretos possíveis, eles chamavam atenção, por suas belezas estonteante e única.

Sakura tinha voltado a seguir seu caminho, mas sem deixar de sentir aquela sensação. Sentiu seu celular vibrar no bolso de trás de sua bermuda folgada. Parou na calçada e tirou o aparelho do bolso.

\- _Onde você está?_ \- a voz de Ino soou assim que ela pôs no ouvido.

\- Estou perto da praça indo para casa. - Sakura pegou seu skate e o colocando debaixo do braço e começou a andar em passos lentos.

\- _Eu estou na praça de alimentação com uns carinhas aqui, bem gatos. Eles me chamaram para sair, mas eu meio que gostei de um e não queria que o outro ficasse de vela, então eu pensei em você..._

\- Esquece. - ela interrompeu. - Não vou a encontro nenhum. E pare de ficar arrumando gente para mim.

\- _Mas Sakura, os dois são uns gatos, e o seu é moreno, sei que você tem tara por garotos morenos. Por favor._

\- Não Ino. Eu não vou para canto nenhum. Estou indo para a casa da Tenten que estar doente, e depois vou direto para casa. Minha mãe esta no meu pé dizendo que eu passo muito tempo na rua, e não quero que eles fiquem me proibindo nada. Tenho que amaneirar.

\- _Você vai me trocar pela Tenten?_ \- sua voz alterou um decimo, e Sakura revirou os olhos.

Ino morria de ciúmes dela com Tenten. Apesar de a loira ser sua minha melhor amiga, Sakura a conhecia há pouco tempo, e Tenten e Naruto ela os conhecia desde a infância.

\- Tsc. Dar para você parar com esse ciúminho bobo?

 _\- Aquela garota mora na sua rua e você pode vê-la a qualquer dia. -_ a voz de Ino deu mais outra alterada. - _Você prefere perder um programa de casais com sua melhor amiga e dois gatos para ficar com ela?_

Sakura suspirou, ela odiava quando Ino a pressionava desse jeito. A loira sabia mais do que ninguém que ela odiava essas coisas de encontro arranjado, nunca gostou. Ela olhou os dois lados da rua antes de atravessar e disse:

\- Ino e não quero ir a encontro nenhum. Qual a parte...

\- CUIDADO!

Uma voz grave e forte sobressaiu a sua que falava ao telefone. Sakura só teve tempo de olhar para o lado direito e ver um carro preto vindo em sua direção em alta velocidade. Ela sentiu seu coração gelar e seu corpo petrificou ali no meio da rua. Fechou os olhos por instinto esperando pelo o baque do automóvel colidindo com seu corpo, mas isso não acontecera.

Sasuke que tinha percebido que a garota estava atravessando a rua distraída enquanto discutia alguma coisa no celular, não tinha visto o carro que tinha virado a curva e vinha em alta velocidade. Sua primeira reação foi gritar e correr até ela usando um pouco de sua velocidade. Sentiu seu corpo agindo automaticamente quando agarrou o corpo pequeno da garota o jogando junto com o seu para a calçada do outro lado da rua. Sentiu seu corpo junto com o dela rolar duas vezes no concreto da calçada pelo impacto. Por nenhum minuto ele soltou o corpo da garota, e parou de rolar com ela em cima de seu copo.

Sakura mantinha as mãos e o rosto colado no peito de Sasuke, sentindo seu coração acelerado e a adrenalina percorrendo seu corpo trêmulo. Ela sentia sua cintura agarrada fortemente. Ofegante ela levantou um pouco seu corpo para cima, erguendo seu rosto para ver seu salvador.

Sasuke sentiu uma onda de calor percorrer seu corpo quando seus olhos viram os movimentos da garota que ele observava de longe, e que agora estava em seus braços. Sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida e toda a movimentação que se rodeava em tornos deles desaparecer como no passe de mágica. E finalmente seus olhos puderam visualizar aqueles olhos grandes e verdes da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa.

 ** _Continua._**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que acharam?  
Está ruim?  
Simplesmente não gostei muito do capítulo, pois poderia estar melhor, mas espero ver comentários pois são importantes para mim.  
Até.


	6. Luz

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Olá pessoal, sei que demorei, mas estou aqui com um capítulo novo para vocês e espero que gostem ^^  
Quero agradecer aos comentários e favoritos, leitores novos; sejam muito bem vindos ^^  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 6 - Luz.  
**

Sakura prendeu sua respiração assim quando abriu os olhos e viu o seu salvador. Ela sentiu sua boca seca e seu sangue correr mais rápido.

O rapaz com a aparência jovem, com mais ou menos a sua idade, tinha cabelos e olhos pretos, uma pele branca e luminosa, e estava embaixo de si a olhando incrivelmente curioso assim como ela. Uma luz levemente clara num tom azulado emanava se seu corpo. Aquilo era fascinante. Ele era o ser mais fabuloso e belo que ela já viu em toda sua vida.

Sakura não sabia o que fazer ou como reagir. Parecia que a terra tinha parado de girar em sua órbita, e ninguém mais existia, só ela e o rapaz que mantinha suas mãos em sua cintura, segurando-a firme contra o seu corpo.

Sasuke também estava numa situação parecida, e se encontrava totalmente confuso e atordoado. Ele acompanhara a jovem de cabelos coloridos de longe durante duas semanas, sem poder ver perfeitamente seu rosto como ele via agora com clareza. A garota que o olhava maravilhada tinha uma beleza diferente. Ela era encantadora com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes e vivos. Ele podia sentir o cheio de seus cabelos rosados que estavam tocando seu rosto. Tinha cheiro de frutas e flores, muito embriagantes.

Ele sentiu seu peito subir e descer com mais rapidez. Ele era um anjo, mas ele sentiu algo lhe empurrar pra salvar aquela garota que seria atropelada pelo carro desgovernado. Quando ele percebeu já estava jogado na calçada de concreto com a garota em seus braços. Ele tinha quebrado uma das regras divinas de não interromper o destino de algum ser mortal.

E ele quebrou para salvá-la.

Sabia que iria arcar com algumas consequências e que Kakashi iria reclamar, mas naquele momento ele só queria saber se aquela garota estava bem. E por isso se assustou quando sua voz soara baixa sem ele mesmo perceber.

\- Você esta bem? - o timbre baixo e rouco da voz de Sasuke fez todos os pelos do corpo de Sakura enrijecer. Ele tinha uma voz mansa, bela, parecia um soar de _anjos._

Sakura não conseguia formular uma palavra. Tudo estava confuso e as batidas desenfreada de seu peito não ajuda em nada, principalmente o formigamento em seu corpo no lugar em que a mão do anjo estava segurando.

Ela nunca tinha o visto na vida, e aquele era um rosto inesquecível com uma beleza inigualável. Jamais em toda sua vida se esqueceria daquele rosto belo e... Angelical. Sim ele parecia um anjo. E a pequena luz azulada que iluminava sua pele pálida o deixava ainda mais magnífico.

Algumas pessoas que passavam por aquele local pararam. Algumas assustadas com o quase acidente que foi evitado. E em poucos minutos o aglomerado de pessoas circulavam em volta dos dois adolescentes jogados na calçada se encarando.

Kakashi e Hinata estavam atônitos pela atitude do anjo. Ele tinha violado uma regra dos anjos de nunca se intrometer no destino dos humanos. Kakashi estava sem reação, aquilo tinha o pegado desprevenido. Daniel tinha agido por impulso e aquilo não podia sair impune. Ele tinha agido sem pensar e ainda usado seus poderes de anjo na frente de todas aquelas pessoas.

Tanto Kakashi quando a anjo ao seu lado correram até o local que ficava a cada segundo tumultuado.

Sasuke sentiu a presença de Kakashi e Hinata, e com isso ele conseguiu sair daquele transe e se mover para sair debaixo do corpo da garota sem causar mais alvoroço.

Sakura pareceu despertar de seus devaneios internos e corou quando percebeu que ainda estava em cima do garoto. Rapidamente ela rolou seu corpo para o lado, sentindo o chão de concreto. Com uma mão no chão e outra no joelho ela conseguiu desajeitadamente se por de pé. Ainda sentia alguns pigmentos pretos em sua visão e a cabeça um pouco atordoada.

Sasuke também ergueu seu copo com maestria, ficando de pé. Ele sentiu um leve sentimento de perda quando o corpo da garota saiu de cima do seu, mas resolveu ignorar, assim como ignorava os ardores que sentia nos braços e nas mãos. Ele olhou novamente para a menina que o fitava com a boca levemente aberta e seu rosto com uma coloração rosada nas bochechas.

\- Você está bem minha filha? - uma senhora de aproximadamente uns setenta e poucos anos perguntou para Sakura com uma mão em seu braço.

Ela olhou para a velha senhora e percebeu que um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas que estavam em volta, totalmente curiosos. Ela voltou seu olhar para a senhora que esperava uma resposta.

\- Sim, estou bem. - abriu um sorriso forçado.

Olhou para o pessoal, que estavam olhando e cochichando uns com os outros. Ela odiava aquilo, odiava ser o centro das atenções. Iria dar um basta naquilo.

\- Eu estou bem, como veem. Não precisam ficar aí me olhando, já pode ir embora! O show acabou!

Aos poucos as pessoas saiam uns até chamou-a de _grossa_ pelo seu comportamento mal educado, mas Sakura não estava nem aí. E em poucos segundos ninguém mais estava olhando e ela voltou sua atenção para o garoto a sua frente.

Ela pode estudá-lo melhor. Ele era alto, pele clara, olhos e cabelos pretos como a noite sem estrelas. Seu rosto era divinamente lindo e ele a olhava com tanta intensidade que a deixava intimidada. Uma surpresa para ela, pois nunca se sentia assim na frente de garoto nenhum. Mas aquele na frente dela era diferente, ela sentia isso. Principalmente e leve luz azul quase nula que emanava do corpo dele, e assustadoramente aquilo a atraia de uma forma bem estranha.

\- Obrigada. - sua voz saiu baixa e arrastada.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, sentindo sua pele arrepiar com a voz fina e meiga da garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Ele assim como ela olhou detalhadamente seu perfil; era baixa usava um bermudão que iam abaixo dos joelhos, uma camisa verde musgo de manguinhas por debaixo do casaco branco. Seus cabelos eram longos e estava um pouco arrepiado, mas o que realmente lhe chamara atenção eram os olhos. Ele não conseguia imaginar aquela garota sendo um perigo para a raça humana. Ela não tinha um único vestígio de ser o espirito maligno

O pequeno brilho azul que emanava do corpo do garoto a sua frente estava realmente chamando atenção de Sakura. Como aquilo poderia estar acontecendo? Será que alguém que passava não via o garoto brilhar?

\- Você... ? O seu corpo... Tem uma luz azul emanando de seu corpo.

A voz de Sakura fez com que todos os pelos do corpo do anjo arrepiarem. Uma onda de vertigem atingiu-lhe como um soco. Ele não tinha percebido que liberava sua essência, deveria ter deixado escapar quando usou um pouco de sua velocidade para salvá-la. E agora ele esta exposto aos olhos daquela humana que o olhava intrigada. Tentou se concentrar para ocultar a fraca luz que ele emanava.

\- Luz? -a voz do anjo soou baixa e lenta. Sakura quando piscou o olho e voltou a olhá-lo a luz tinha misteriosamente desaparecido.

Quando Sakura abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa a mais, um homem alto com uma beleza fora do comum postou ao lado do garoto que a salvara e ao seu lado uma jovem garota baixinha, mais baixa que ela e extremamente linda e com uma aparência delicada. O homem colocou a mão no ombro do rapaz que ainda estava a fitando, trazendo a atenção do garoto para ele.

\- Vamos! - a voz baixa, porém grossa e autoritária soou do homem de cabelos claríssimo.

Sakura sentiu seu estômago esfriar na presença daqueles três estranhos. Mas não era nada como uma ameaça, e sim alguma coisa intimidante. Não sabia ao certo. Ela percebeu que o homem alto olhava para o garoto e sua expressão não era nada boa. Já a garota pequena a fitava com curiosidade no olhar, e uma onda de paz atingiu o peito de Sakura a deixando mais a vontade. Só de olhar para a menina ela sentia uma felicidade que crescia numa velocidade impressionante, deixando seu corpo leve.

Voltou seu olhar para o rapaz que a salvara e percebeu pela primeira vez que as roupas claras que ele usava estavam um pouco sujas por causa da queda e as suas mãos estavam machucadas.

\- Você está machucado! - sua voz atraiu a atenção do rapaz moreno e o outro Homem para si.

Sasuke olhou para a garota que estava com o rosto apreensivo e olhou para suas próprias mãos, vendo os rasgões profundos e o sangue vermelho escorrendo pelos seus dedos. Mas ele percebia que dentro de alguns minutos estaria curado.

\- Aqui perto tem um posto de saúde e lá você poderá fazer limpar e fazer um curativo para não infeccionar. - a voz de Sakura ou clara e rápida onde demostrava sua preocupação com o bem estar do rapaz.

 _Vamos logo embora Daniel. Você já causou um grande alvoroço._

A voz de Kakashi soou em sua cabeça quando ele voltou a olhar para a menina a sua frente. Ele tinha que ir embora dali antes que ele complique mais as coisas.

\- Não acho necessário. - ele disse respondendo a pergunta da garota e virou seu corpo dando as costas para ela e começou a andar em passos rápidos para a direção oposta do que ele ia antes do acidente.

Kakashi e Hinata sem falar nada acompanharam o rapaz que estava um pouco mais a frente deixando uma Sakura parada e atordoada para trás. Confusão era o que estava à cabeça dela que não estava entendendo mais nada. Ainda olhando as costas das três pessoas que andavam em passos rápidos sua mente trabalhava tentando achar uma solução para a luz que emanava do corpo do rapaz que a tinha salvado. Ela tinha visto, ela não estava maluca, mas ao mesmo tempo as lembranças recentes começavam evaporar como uma fumaça no vento.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que vcs me dizem?  
Ficou um pouco intenso, né?  
Quero ver suas opiniões e queria informá-los que a fanfic está com o dia da semana para a postagem e é só dar uma olhada no jornal do meu perfil para ficarem atualizados.  
Nos vemos em breve.  
Bjs.


	7. Conflitos Internos

**NOTAS INICIAIS:**  
Olá peoples, como vão?  
sim demorei muito, mas estou de volta linda e bela :) sei que não.  
Bom gente, o primeiro capítulo do ano e eu espero que vcs gostem muito, tá?  
Obrigada aos que comentou e favoritou, leitores novos: sejam muito bem vindos :)  
Boa Leitura.

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 7 - Conflitos Internos.  
**

O caminho a pé até casa no topo da colina que os três anjos percorreram foram silenciosos. Nenhum dos três ousou falar nada. Kakashi estava com sua costumeira cara, sem nenhuma expressão. Hinata olhava todo o percurso cuidadosamente, mas ciente do clima tenso que havia ficado entre eles.

Já Sasuke estava aéreo em seus pensamentos, todos voltados à garota que ele salvara. A garota de cabelos estranhamente cor-de-rosa e olhos da cor de esmeralda. O rosto da menina não havia saído de sua mente, estava cravado em sua memória. Ela era linda, estonteante. Ela tinha uma beleza extremamente rara, era o que ele achava.

Depois de um tempo andando em passos rápidos naquela pequena cidade com movimentos, os três anjos chegaram a sua casa. Hinata fora a primeira a entrar deixando a porta aberta para que os outros dois anjos pudessem entrar. E assim que entrou em casa Kakashi fora logo abordando Sasuke:

\- O que foi aquilo que você fez Sasuke?

Sasuke parou de frente para Kakashi que o olhava severamente. Ele não dissera nada, apenas fitava os olhos puxados e pequenos de Kakashi.

Kakashi continuou:

\- Aquela humana viu sua essência. Você completamente se mostrou para uma humana!

\- Aquela humana iria ser atropelada por aquele carro desgovernado. - Sasuke falou, ele sentia seu cenho franzir levemente. - Ela iria sofrer um acidente! O que eu fiz foi o certo.

Kakashi balançou sua cabeça para os lados, discordando.

\- Você pode achar que foi o certo, mas você não pode se intrometer no destino dos humanos. Isso não é certo.

\- Então por que nós temos esses poderes todos se não podemos ajudar aqueles que precisam?

Sasuke não entendia como Kakashi podia ser tão frio diante daquela situação quase de vida ou morte. Era a vida daquela humana que estava em jogo. Ele não sabia como explicar, mas ele sentiu uma força maior o empurrar seu corpo em direção daquela humana e salvar a sua vida. Ele a salvou de uma morte prematura.

\- Daniel será que você não entende que não devemos nos intrometer no livre arbítrio dos humanos?

\- Mas ela iria morrer! - a voz do anjo aumentou dois décimos enquanto olhava incrédulo para Kakashi.

\- Esse podia ter sido o destino dela, que podia está traçado. - Kakashi questionou, olhando o jovem em sua frente.

Hinata apenas escutava calada, alheia a discursão que havia naquela sala. Ela também concordava com o Sasuke de ter salvado a humana, mas ele poderia ter sido discreto antes de revelar o pequeno brilho de sua essência. Se ela tivesse no lugar de Sasuke, ela também não hesitaria em salvar a vida de um Humano se estivesse a seu alcance. Assim era ela, um ser puro de luz sem um pingo de maldade no coração ou em pensamentos.

\- Isso é um absurdo. - ouviu a voz contrariada de Sasuke. - Isso não é certo em deixar um humano morrer se eu tenho o poder de ajudar.

Kakashi franziu o cenho.

\- A questão não é essa Sasuke. Essa humana está em nossa observação. Você sabe muito bem que foi por causa dela que descemos para terra. Nós não podemos da mole, como você fez agora pouco. Ela viu, e ela sabe disso. Ela percebeu alguma coisa diferente em você.

Por um momento, Sasuke recobrou a razão, percebendo que Kakashi estava certo naquele meio. Ele tinha fraquejado. Ele havia se mostrado para a humana e ela o viu, ela viu sua essência de anjo. Ele se maldiçoava por dentro por ter sito tão idiota a ponto de não ter tido mais atenção. Era difícil manter o controle de seus poderes, ocultar suas asas e sua essência. Aquilo tinha sido o seu maior desafio desde que pôs os pés na terra.

Voltou novamente sua atenção para Kakashi que percebia que ele estava caindo em si. Aquela humana tinha o deixado desarmado, totalmente confuso. Ele sentia umas coisas estranhas em seu corpo, coisas desconhecidas por ele. Ele podia sentir a pele quente e macia da garota encostada a sua. Ela tinha o cheiro bom de flores. Ela parecia frágil aos olhos, mas ele percebera que ela era pavio curto.

A humana tinha mexido com suas estribeiras a ponto de discutir com seu mestre.

\- Me desculpe. - sua voz saíra baixa.

\- Tudo bem. - Kakashi suspirou enquanto fechava os olhos. - A humana tem seu anjo da guarda. Ele estava lá a protegendo.

Sasuke abriu seus olhos, surpresos. Ele não se lembrava de ter visto o anjo da guarda a menina. Seu foco desde o inicio era somente salvá-la, ignorando todos ao seu redor.

\- Eu acho que o Sasuke entendeu, não é Sasuke? - Hinata se pronunciou pela primeira vez, atraindo a atenção dos dois anjos para si.

Sasuke apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

\- Isso não vai mais acontecer. - ele disse.

\- Assim eu espero. - Kakashi olhou para Hinata parada um pouquinho afastada deles. - Isso também serve de lição para você Hinata. Você é bem desatenta.

Hinata balançou sua cabeça para cima e para baixo.

\- Eu terei sim.

Silêncio.

\- Eu sei que está sendo difícil para vocês dois, mas vocês tem que por uma coisa na cabeça que este não é o nosso mundo. Nós somos criados por um único objetivo de fazer o bem. Qualquer coisa que nós façamos, mesmo que isso seja prazeroso, isso só está nos desvirtuando de nossas origens, nos levando para longe de aonde vimos. Eu espero que isso não se repita.

Kakashi saiu da sala, subindo as escadas e sumindo no andar de cima, deixando somente Sasuke e Hinata lá embaixo, sozinhos.

Hinata fitou Sasuke que olhava para o chão, perdidos em seus pensamentos. Ela tinha consciência de quando foi mandada para esta missão, sabia que os outros anjos achava que ela iria ser a primeira a fraquejar, a dar sinais de submissão aos prazeres humanos. Até o próprio mestre Kakashi sempre ficava a monitorando. Eles não colocavam fé nela. Mas parece que não era ela que estava começando a dar sinais de fraqueza e sim Sasuke. Ela podia sentir a confusão que exalava do corpo do moreno. Ele estava terrivelmente atordoado.

\- Sasuke, você está bem? - sua voz pareceu tirá-lo de seus devaneios, fazendo-o fitá-la.

\- Estou.

O silêncio parou na sala, um silêncio totalmente desconfortável.

\- Vou para meu quarto. - anunciou Sasuke começando a movimentar suas pernas, indo na mesma direção que Kakashi.

Hinata ainda ficou parada em seu lugar, fitando a porta fechada, enquanto ouvia os passos de Sasuke pelo piso de madeira.

\- Eu faria a mesma coisa se eu tivesse em seu lugar. - sua voz saiu baixa, mas Sasuke pode escutar e parar no segundo degrau da escada.

Os dois estavam de costas um para o outro, mas eles sabiam que aquela declaração poderia os levar para outro caminho.

 _Eu sei que você faria._

A voz de Sasuke soou por fim em seus pensamentos, antes de escutar novamente o som dos passos dele ecoarem pela casa, até sumir.

Ela sabia que ele sabia que ela era muito parecida com ele. Ambos tinham um mesmo pensamento e talvez...

O mesmo futuro.

[...]

Sakura andava pelo quarteirão, indo em direção a sua casa. Estava perdida em devaneios de olhos ônix. O garoto que a salvara era lindo. Ela nunca o tinha visto pela cidade. Talvez devesse ser turista. Mas só a ideia de não poder mais ver o rosto de seu salvador a deixava redondamente triste. Nunca se interessou pra valer por garoto nenhum, mesmo que a maioria de sua amizade fosse só do sexo masculino, mas nenhum tinha despertado seu interesse. Nenhum como aquele garoto.

Ela entrou em sua rua encontrando Naruto vindo em sua direção, com uma bermuda folgada cor-de-laranja, caída nos quadris onde mostrava a barra de sua cueca preta. Estava de chinelos nos pés e sem camisa, onde mostrava sua barriga sarada e seus músculos dos braços, resultado de várias horas na academia. Os cabelos louros estavam bagunçados e molhados, sua cara estava emburrada.

\- O que foi Naruto? Chupou limão? - Sakura perguntou com um pequeno sorriso debochado nos lábios, parando na frente do garoto.

Naruto bufou revirando os olhos.

\- Por que eu tinha que ser filho único?

Sakura franziu o cenho esperando a sequências de lamurias e reclamações vindas de Naruto.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Minha mãe me mandou até a mercearia para comprar mais farinha de trigo. - ele disse, cruzando os braços. - Porra, eu estou cansado depois de duas horas na academia! E eu pensando chegar em casa e dormir, eu tenho que ir comprar essa droga de farinha. Minha mãe me quebra desse jeito.

\- Naruto deixa de ser preguiçoso. - Sakura fez uma careta. - Ela está trabalhando duro naquela cozinha fazendo bolo para vender e te dar uma vida melhor. Deveria agradecer.

A mãe de Naruto, Kushina, era uma boleira de mão cheia. Sempre trabalhava de segunda a segunda nas encomendas de bolos para as festas. Ela não tinha marido, era mãe solteira. Naruto nunca conheceu o pai, que é desconhecido por todos, sendo só a própria Kushina que sabe o nome e a fisionomia do mesmo.

\- Tsc.

Sakura olhou para seu amigo, o vendo só com aquela bermuda laranja de flores havaiana de táctel. Seu melhor amigo estava realmente ganhando corpo de homem. Nem parecia aquele pirralho magrelo de alguns anos atrás que ela batia. Ele havia crescido, estava maior que ela, e mais forte também.

\- Por que você não coloca uma camisa?

Naruto olhou para si, e depois a fitou.

\- Por que eu colocaria uma camisa? Tá calor. - ele disso calmamente, com sua cara de tédio.

\- Você é um exibido isso sim. - ela questionou dando um passo para frente. - Estou indo, vou passar na casa da Tenten ainda, que esta doente.

Naruto franziu a testa descruzando os braços.

\- O que ela tem?

\- Ela está gripada, e não foi para o treino hoje. - ela respondeu.

\- Ah. - Naruto assentiu. - Mas ela não está em casa.

\- Como assim? - Sakura parou ao seu lado.

\- Ela saiu agora pouco com os pais dela. - Naruto revirou os olhos e bufou. - Aquela maluca ainda me mandou um dedo no meio.

Sakura apenas ignorou. Ela sabia das briguinhas idiotas entre seus dois amigos, tudo por culpa de Naruto que havia destruído sem querer a roda do Skate dela novinho ano passado. Tenten ainda jogava aquilo na cara do loiro, mesmo depois dele ter juntado latinhas e vendido para conseguir o dinheiro para pagar as rodinhas que ele havia destruído.

\- Se é assim, depois eu ligo para ela. - Sakura começou a se afastar, mas a voz e Naruto a impediu.

\- Espera!

Sakura se virou.

\- O que foi?

\- Vamos lá à mercearia comigo?

\- Desculpe Naruto, mas eu não vou não.

\- Vai vacilar. - ela abriu os braços.

\- Cara minha mãe está na minha cola. Se eu chegar atrasada para o jantar ela vai me deixar trancada de castigo. - a bronca de sua mãe ontem ainda era viva em sua memória.

\- Tsc. - ele suspirou derrotado.

\- Tchau Naruto.

Não deu nem tempo de deixar seu amigo reclamar mais uma vez e apressou os passos para ir embora, mas ainda escutou ele a chamando de _vacilona_ , antes de chegar a sua casa.

Sua mãe estava na cozinha quando entrou em casa, subiu direto para o quarto, mas não sem antes de escutar sua mãe dizendo que já estava na hora.

Tirou seus contunos no meio do caminho, no corredor de seu quarto, e quase foi ao chão depois que tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Jogou seu skate de lado quando entrou no quarto e seus contunos ao lado de sua cama. Jogou a mochila no chão e se jogou na cama enquanto respirava cansada.

As cenas do seu quase atropelamento fatal passavam por sua cabeça, dando uma leve vertigem no estômago. Nesta hora ela poderia está no hospital em estado grave e toda quebrada, ou até mesmo morta. Um calafrio correu pela sua espinha.

Mas ela tivera sorte. Aquele garoto que havia brotado do nada a salvara. Ela devia tudo para ele, ela devia sua vida.

Mordeu o lábio, colocando suas mãos para debaixo do travesseiro, alimentando sua mania que havia adquirido desde pequena. Mas uma coisa macia passou por suas mãos, fazendo-a tirar de lá.

A pena grande e branca, com uma luminosidade maravilhosa e linda estava a sua frente. Ela segurava aquela pena, olhando-a maravilhada. Sentia a textura macia em seus dedos, e logo a imagem do rosto daquele garoto passou por sua cabeça.

Ele também soltava uma elevação de brilho azul envolta de seu corpo. Ele parecia surreal, parecia um _anjo._

Aquele último pensamento a fez dá um pulo da cama, fazendo-a ficar sentada. Seu coração batia num nível um pouco acima do normal. Olhou para a pena brilhosa em suas mãos novamente, enquanto sentia sua respiração um pouco falha.

 _Não._ Aquilo era coisa da sua cabeça. Ela não havia mesmo visto o que ela achava de ter visto. _Não._ Completamente era só a força da adrenalina que tinha a feito ver coisas naquele garoto. Coisas que ninguém mais vira, só ela.

Mas Sakura sabia que ela não era exatamente normal. Sabia que via certas coisas e que as mantinha ocultas só para si, para não ser taxada de maluca ou seus pais a internarem num hospício. Mas aquele fato na rua, do garoto bonito e misterioso tinha realmente mexido com ela. Ela queria vê-lo mais uma vez.

\- Será que eu terei o prazer de te ver mais uma vez? - perguntou-se para si mesma, enquanto girava o cabinho da pena entre os dedos.

Ela torcia que sim, mesmo que suas chances fossem mínimas. Mas o que Sakura não sabia era que seu destino fora traçado com o dele no dia que ela encontrara a pena.

 **Continua.**

* * *

 **NOTAS FINAIS:**

O que me dizem do capítulo?  
Pessoal avisando que a história está só no começo, e muitas coisas ainda vão rolar e espero surpreendê-los com isso.  
Espero comentários e favoritos e fantasminhas, uma moral para a autora mais feliz do FanFiction *-*  
Nos vemos em breve Bjs.


End file.
